Beginning of a New Time: First year Hogwarts
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Sequel to correcting time. Harry and Alex have been raised together with their family and friends. Now Hogwarts is here. What changes will they make together against Voldemort despite the belief of many that Alex and not Harry is the Savior?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Okay most of you, have harassed since I started **Correcting Time** and I will try to deliver seven years worth of what you wish.

So if someone wants to HELP I would not mind it.

**Chapter 1**

**Longbottom Estates **

**Summer Eight Years later...**

Lily smiled, as she watched three rambunctious ten going on 11 year olds running around under Nippy, as well as hers and Augusta's eyes.

Beside them and romping around on his day off researching in dog form was Sirius Black, as Remus and James were in the immense "Longbottom library". When in actuality since Sirius was better at distracting the boys, they as well as Nippy were setting up for a party.

It was after all the day before the twins' birthday and two days after Neville's. Since all three had at the age of six refused to have parties without the others. It has been a tradition to pick one of the days between them to hold it.

And it helped that in the end why have two when one works just as well...

So as they played with Padfoot, Lily began to think about the people in her life and all that has happened. Sirius Black...Godfather to Harry, Uncle to Alex, and within two months of coming into his life. An unofficial uncle to Neville... in fact Augusta was thankful that because of his natural exuberance, along with the Potter twins energy had brought Neville out of his shyness for the most part.

He was still nervous around people he did not know. But he was willing to talk more once addressed and once he had done so. He would not be quiet and would always approach if he knew you were a friend. He was the one who never forgot a name or a place unlike her boys.

Her boys...

Harry and Alex, given time a year to adjust to one another. By the time they were five, the brothers were as thick as thieves. Even to the point that along with Neville, the three of them were fast following in the footsteps of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.

Neville was the Moony of the group. Calm and quiet and mindful of his surroundings much like the shifter, it was he who helped gather what they needed among the gardens to prank each other. And of curse James and their Uncles...

Alex was more like Padfoot. He would come up with ideas and react to those who crossed him or his brothers with something other then kindness, but being tempered a bit by Neville and Harry. He was a hyper and happy young boy.

And last but certainly not least, despite having more of his mother's calm personality, Harry had much to her irritation inherited his father's warped sense of humor. Most of the pranks, the three came up with?

Were his ideas...

Oh well, who cares. She would not trade him or Alex for anyone in the world. She loved them both to much too ever let anyone try to take them away from her again. After the incident that had happened at the Hollow. They had appeared without Alex at the request of papers to reassure that they and their son was all right.

It was then that they had announced that they were with their sons Harry and Alex both in safety. That they would not say where and that they were with good wizard friends under protection that was absolute.

Accepting of it, they still got their story as Albus had come at that moment to find out where. His concern for their safety was evident, that Lily had to help her husband and Remus restrain Sirius who had decked him hard. Crashing to the ground, before he could even attempt to read their minds, to find out where it had started a whole new scandal.

One that to this day troubled Albus because of the sheer force Sirius had hit him with.

Remus had calmly in that gentle nature of his had helped the elderly man up, and said nothing. The calm one of the Marauders, the shifter was also the teacher and helped the boys learn basic spells and get a head start on training once all three started exhibiting magic.

One was never too young to learn control and in Harry's case it was best that he did. The Pensieve memories had helped them to understand, along with books. Because of the Horcrux, Voldemort had literally transferred some of his skills and abilities into Harry. At first it was only a theory, but it became official when at the age of 8 a snake had slithered in and almost bit Augusta.

Harry without realizing had approached and started speaking Parceltongue.

This was something that had freaked everyone out and for a while had made the young boy think his family had hated him. But they had shown later with Remus's aide and advice, that Harry was innocent and did not know what he was doing. It was not the soul of that Vile monster trying to take over Harry.

A smile at the party that they had the night to cheer up her oldest son, she got lost in more memories for which she savored with all her heart.

That moment though was when James and Remus had arrived at the moment with Nippy. At the sight of the two men, the three boys and dog looked at one another with impishness. Moments later a free for all as another Uncle and father was dragged into the impromptu wrestling match with the youngsters.

So it went on, Nippy shaking her head as she had bullied and harassed the other two men into hurrying with what must be done.

For the elf had been busy with the baking and knowing the stall tactics of Master James at times. Well, she could get vexed quite easily. It seems James had a talent to annoy the house elf with his procrastination. And Lily would never forget the first time, when he was running late for a meal.

When he attempted to get something out of the kitchens, later that night he got bounced out like a rubber ball by the elf who was insulted. "Yous stay out! Yous want food! Yous come on time!"

Nippy was a stickler for punctuality and James since he had come to stay with the Longbottoms had made it his ambition to loosen up the house elf on it. Needless to say after eight years, he had gotten nowhere. Nippy was more stubborn then he was. Much to Lily's amusement as well as Remus and Augusta, for even Sirius had tried to help and realized the futility.

But like he pursued her even though she though him a right big git... James wasn't going to give up.

Deciding to save those she adored, Lily spoke loud and clear. "James darling, I do believe there are three certain boys whose birthdays need to be celebrated. Wouldn't want all that food to go to waste that nippy prepared..."

Four blurs of various colors and height flew by the red headed woman as she knew they would. Sirius never one to turn down food period had in his nature given his appetite to the twins and Neville. Nippy was pleased as punch for the appetites of Sirius along with three growing boys had made her a busy elf over the years.

As noises clamored around in the distant dining room, Remus offered his arm to old Augusta as James did the same with Lily.

"Happy dear Lily blossom?"

"Yes..."

Going into the room, all was peaceful as all her boys enjoyed themselves in wishing the Twins and Neville a happy eleventh birthday.

On the horizon and approaching distantly, was an owl, with three simple envelops...

Each one baring the seal of Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Rasengan 86**...- You forget the Slug club. That's how Lily might have known about the Horcrux.

People, I have only written one chapter and you guys are kind of already telling me how you want it? Tsk...

Anyhow guys, this story will fall as it will. Don't bother trying to ask for certain houses or something and for the love of GOD don't tell me who to put who with whom in pairings! They are TOO young to even really be thinking of that! Hell The obviousness of the Ron/Hermione thing in the movies really didn't happen till their third freaking year! I don't have any pairings planned at all in the moment!

Simply put guys I am proud of the fact I try to add a touch of realism and an eleven year old boy actually liking a girl as something other then a friend at that age. Is pretty much NOT guaranteed.

**Chapter 2**

The birthday party was in full swing, for the Potters and the Longbottoms. With the fact that not many children could come because of the house's nature, the parents and grandmother did what they could to make up for it with flair.

Needless to say on their birthdays, Harry, Alex, and Neville were quite spoiled.

Not that they minded.

So when the owl with the letters come flying through and with a hoot perching on a chair. They were confused at the silence emanating from all save themselves.

"Mum?" Harry asked with confusion at the same time Alex did. Startled out of her train of thought of what is beginning now, Lily finds herself hesitant to reach for the letters. Letters that at this time she knew had to be Hogwarts.

Nippy stepping forward, she made a sound to the owl who understood. Moving closer now herself to take it from the offered leg, she does so with ease and proceeds to offer them to Augusta. The owl flying off and back to whence it came.

Looking at them, the older woman smiled and nodded her head to Nippy, who handed each letter to the three children.

**Mr. Harry/Alex Potter**

**Second bedroom**

**Second floor on the right**

**Longbottom Estates**

**Mr. Neville Longbottom**

**First Bedroom **

**Second floor on the right**

**Longbottom Estates**

"So it begins..." Augusta said softly and with quiet worry. Neville she knew would be safe, but the elderly woman had come to look on Harry and Alex as her own grandchildren as well. And she knew as did Lily and James that once they step in that hall.

Everything will start again.

"What begins Grandma?"

Looking at the men and women whom these past years have done all they could to prepare the three boys for what was to come. Augusta could not help but give her grandson a wry smile.

"What we have prepared you three for, for the last three years." Augusta said softly. "I do not know if Harry remembers..."

"I do..." The eleven year old said softly. "Or I do kind of...I heard Mum and Dad talking about it last year after Uncle Moony had finished teaching us. I was tired and my head hurt..." Harry murmured as he looked at his parents with a shamed look as technically he isn't supposed to be eavesdropping. But that time he couldn't help it...

Looking towards Harry, it is then that Alex and Neville both beside him, the other two understand now of what he refers to.

After all Harry had told them that night when he returned, pale and shaken...

"**Bro?"**

**Looking at Alex, who was filled with concern as he stared at his elder brother, Harry found himself moving his mouth, but no voice coming out. Neville coming through their adjoining door, for the three share a bathroom, the brown haired boy had an equally puzzled expression on his features.**

"**I...I...overheard Mum and Dad talking Alex."**

"**And..." The red headed boy asked with confusion. "We overhear them talk all the time right Neville."**

"**Right." The oldest of the three 10 year olds commented. "But still Alex, he looks different." Neville commented softly. **

**Taking another look at his brother, hazel eyes meet green for a moment, and an almost secret communication that could only belong to them passes between. Eyes widening, Alex pulls his brother into a hug as Neville remains silent. **

**Minutes later after giving Harry support via their bond, the black haired boy begins to speak and tells of what he over heard. **

**Taking near an hour, because of question and thoughtful theories from Neville, the boys look at one another.**

"**No matter what happens Bro..." Alex stated with a fierce determination.**

**  
"We are with you." Neville finished brightly. "After all, this must explain all that damn blasted training Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot put us through." **

**That said the three boys wince as pains that had been temporarily forgotten flair to life. **

"We do as well then Dad." Alex replied sheepishly as Neville looked guilty towards his grandmother. "Harry kind of told us." The other youth finished with a nervous smile as Augusta looked at them with mild disapproval.

"But don't worry! Harry won't be alone! He has us!" Alex proclaimed loudly. "We won't let Harry do it all by himself!" Then proceeds to attempt to sit down only to have Neville slide a whoopee cushion without the boy or anyone else noticing.

The sound making itself known, Harry turns to see his brother bright red and Neville attempting to look innocent. Looking down along with his brother, Harry lights up as he picks it up and asks Nippy to put it back with his stuff in their room.

"I wondered where that went!" The dark haired boy said without missing a beat as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "OH! A treacle tart! Thanks Nippy!"

Silence reigning for a moment, Sirius just looks at his best friend with a bright smile on his lips as Lily starts to giggle. "Yep...they're our boys! Now...pass the cake will you?"

The others breaking out into full blown laughter, the uneasiness with the revelation of what things meant was disposed of as smiles and warmth once again moved around the Estate. Augusta who watches as the men and women and the children laugh and smile with joy is happy and yet at the same time worried. Her thoughts turning toward the future, she hopes this day is still able to go on.

"Mistress Augusta...yous all right?" Nippy asks as she returns.

"I'm fine, Nippy." The elderly woman stated quietly and with a smile. "Have you done what I asked you to do?"

"Yes Mistress!" The little being replied, with a bright and happy smile as she rocked on her feet. "It's all done."

"Good...thank you Nippy."

"Welcome Mistress...woulds you like some tea?"

Nodding her head with a smile, the witch looks back and smiles as the boys whoop with delight as each one has received a new broom and quidditch set. All three fans of the sport, the food and the rest of the presents are forgotten as three pleading looks approach her.

A smile crossing her lips, the sounds of feet running outside is filling the air and she as well as the adults go to watch. Sirius and James each grabbing their own brooms, to referee and help the boys be steady as they play the game on top of much stronger and faster brooms.

Life was good. The letters forgotten, the boys were living up all that they could.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts**

Albus worked to pen a special request letter to Ollivander. Years ago as if knowing it would be needed, Fawkes had donated another feather to the wand maker. Considering that he knew without a doubt whose wand contained the other, the old wizard had a feeling that somehow, it would be sold and he wished to know to who.

Confident that it would be Alexander Potter, he drifted in thought to the other Potter youth Harry. Having vanished years ago from the Dursley residence, he had gone only once to check on the boy at the insistence of Minerva to look on him.

Only to find the boy was gone and the much proud family changed.

This had unnerved him, and made him wonder. Could a child do that? Albus found he was wary of this upcoming year. Afraid of what Harry and not Alex could possibly do.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

**Longbottom Estates**

**One week later**

Now 11 years old, two of the three boys, under the amused glance of the third, were running around their disaster of a room. Neville was really much like Uncle Moony, in the fact he was ready to go.

You see they had sent the acceptance letters to Hogwarts School. All three had sat down with their family and friends and had a long discussion over safety and also over Dumbledore. The boys knew the truth now of what could have happened by now and for once Harry was glad it won't happen.

He could never kill his family.

But it made them wonder as to why they could not trust someone they so obviously did for a long time. Augusta smiled softly as she took to speaking herself now.

"**Albus is a good man, Harry Alex. But he is also an old one. He will be able to help you more once he understands that he was wrong. But right now he does not." The old woman said quietly. "The old fool once his mind is set, is quite stubborn to admit when he could be wrong."**

"**Why?"**

"**It is something that we shall try to explain. He is so desperate for a hero, that he may not believe in the good boy that we all know that you are Harry. So be careful ok? He will no doubt constantly try to probe your mind as well as that of your brother's."**

It was at that moment, that the boys realized those painful Occulemency lessons were for.

It was Remus who was teaching them how to shield their minds as was Lily, all that ime. It was felt that with their magic being far gentler then James or Sirius it would be best that they cast what was needed. It was difficult, especially for Harry, but starting at the age of 8 and a half. By the time they were 10 they had learned how to do so.

But much like their dad and Uncle Padfoot, the twins were prone to wanting to sleep in.

A lot...

That was the only time; Lily gave her husband and two best friends, free pranks on the boys without some kind of retaliation from them. Hence this morning's wake up call sported a mixture of honeyed water, feathers and a loud chorus of roosters to trigger it all.

Lily and Augusta both were still giggling along side a smiling house elf at the sight of her sons being...feathered.

"**Dad..."  
**

"**Uncle Padfoot."**

"**Uncle Moony"**

"**We are"**

"**going to get"**

"**you back"**

"**for this"**

"**You can try Pup and Cub, you can try." Sirius chortled as he was clutching his belly. James grinning himself, the two boys looked expectantly at him and Moony with wide eyes of pleading. The werewolf was just supporting Sirius as he resists the urge to join in the laughter.  
**

"**Dad we can't get ready like this!"**

"**Oh yes you can." Lily smiled as she pointed to the bathroom. "Now march you two got 30 minutes or we leave for Diagon Alley without you."**

**The sound of Diagon Alley causing their eyes to light up, two blurs of black and red are in the bathroom faster then anyone could blink. Fighting over showers and tubs going on, Nippy steps in to clean and Lily shakes her head with a smile. **

"**Wait until we leave Nippy. Then they will be out of your way." **

"**Okays Mistress Lily."**

So now here they were waiting for the twins whose room was now an even bigger mess as they looked for their shoes. Augusta had already gone to wait with Remus by the floo along with Neville and Sirius. Now all that remained were the Potters, two of which were in a rushed state.

Nippy was already looking with an almost anticipatory gleam as the twins' room was always a huge job to do. Their messiness was heaven to a house elf and every dream to work for hours on end. Still in the meantime she watched with a happy grin as the mess got even bigger.

Harry in a startling green and blue t-shirt and jeans was buried hip deep in their closet and Alex had shimmied underneath his bed to reach for something in red and black as well as jeans.

Alex screaming that he had Harry's at the same time the dark haired boy screamed he found his own. The twins paused for a moment and broke out into fits of laughter. Their parents waiting and watching with cloaks in their hands, the boys scampered out as fast they could from where they were and handed the other the missing object of readiness.

Once fully dressed and as if by habit, hands go to each other's hair and rush through it quickly, in a quick comb. James observing this could not help but smile as Lily makes a face. For one thing she had hoped her boys would not inherit. Was their father's nightmarish hair, but alas that did not happen and they did.

Finally in some semblance of messy order, both boys had simple black hooded cloaks handed to them. Harry's getting his from his mother and Alex from his father. Neville who had since been waiting had already moved to his grandmother's side by the floo.

"Ready to go?" Augusta asked with a warm smile.

"Ready!" Was the uniformed answer of the twins. Cloaks upon their heads to hide their features as it was the same for James and Lily. Handfuls of the powder were grabbed and one by one...

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Diagon Alley**

Arriving in the shopping center of the British Wizarding world, the boys were rambunctious as they looked around. Although having been here before plenty of times in disguise, this time it was different, this time they were both going as themselves.

Still the hoods would remain up on their heads so as to give them some measure of peace.

Most of the Wizarding world, still believed that Alex was their hero, even thought Harry and the others new better. And as much as Lily and Augusta were against it, and as much as James wanted to argue.

It would be better and safer if it was kept secret...well kept secret as long as possible.

So the small group of family and friends moved around. The boys wanting to go to Zonko's or even Fortescue's, they were turned down and expertly managed by Lily and Augusta. Passing the quidditch shop, though, the three were bribed by those self same women to help them pull James and Sirius away from the brightly colored windows filled with the latest in Quidditch supplies.

Anticipating the ongoing need for ice cream, they pass by the owl emporium, to find Harry stopping in awe.

The young dark haired youth stepping in along with his brother, all are surprised as a snowy owl lands upon Harry's shoulder. Nuzzling his cheeks through the hood, the bird hooted with pleasure.

"Mum! Can we keep her?! Can we?!"

Lily startled as were the others around them, the owl hooted softly as she looked up at the others. Almost as if memorizing their features...

By the time the pet shop owner having come, he gives a tilt of head in curious reflection at the owl's reaction. "She has never done that before. Usually those who take an interest in her will be pecked to death before allowed to get even close. She must have taken a liking to you."

Turning bright pink at the compliments, Harry finds himself responding to the owl's soft hoots as he looks hopefully at his parents.

"All right...you can keep her." Lily smiled as with his response, Harry whooped it up in delight. The owl happy, immediately hops to the other two boys as if saying she likes them as well. "Just allow your brother and Neville, to send letters and stuff with her as well from time to time ok?"

"Yes Mum"

"So what's her name Pup?" Sirius asked with a questioning gaze. James doing the same thing he, Alex and Neville converse with one another. The owl was listening and hooting on occasion among the three boys from her perch on Harry's shoulder. Finally an agreement on hand, the black haired boy smiled as he looked up at his godfather.

"Her name's Hedwig"

That said, James moved with the owner to make the preparations for things to be held sent ahead with Nippy who had been called, when Augusta had realized what was happening. The little elf looking a bit vexed from the middle of her cleaning, she understood as James asked for her help with the stuff he was picking up for the snowy bird.

In the meantime, as Harry reluctantly let Hedwig go to Nippy who would stay with James to collect the rest of the items. He and his family moved on to get robes at Madame Malkin's.

There was a platinum blonde boy being measured for his own robes, by the owner under the watchful eye of an equally blonde woman.

"Well now...if it ain't my dear cousin Cissy!"

The blonde woman stiffening up, as the boy pauses in confusion, they both turn around, to see the hooded figures. Sirius willingly pulling his hood down, the woman looks in shock at the sheer life he exudes.

"Padfoot!"

"What! It's just my cousin Narcissa **Malfoy**..." Sirius worded with an emphasis on her last name, the woman is confused for a moment as the others become aware of something. Figuring on it was something related to her husband she lets out a small sigh. Still, though with the Dark Lord gone...

Why not try to make an effort of peace?

Hearing groans though, she watches as the three smaller figures lower their own hoods. Neville first is easily recognizable by the blonde woman as he looks much like a former year mate of hers Alice Franks.

But it is the other two that catches her attention. Red and Black haired, the two boys were obviously brothers as although their color was different, the eyes belonged to the red headed woman. While their features had obviously belonged to their father...James Potter, former auror and father of the one who destroyed the Dark Lord.

"Draco, dear...this is Mr. Potter and his children as well as Mrs. Longbottom correct?"

"Yes...this is my grandson Neville."

"Well this is my son Draco..." She replied as her hands point to the boy squirming a little bit from the constant pin pricks.

"Getting measured for my Hogwarts Robes! Mum and Dad say I am going to get the finest in silk!" The platinum blonde replied happily. Narcissa immediately about to correct that belief is startled as one of the twins speaks up.

"Then what are you going to do when they get all messed up?" The black haired boy asks with a curious gaze. His hair parting momentarily as his hands move to the side of his head to brush messy locks out of his eyes. She sees something like a lighting bolt on the boy's forehead.

"Tell my father to get me more of course."

A little snort now coming from the red head the two boys as well as Neville look at one another.

"Idiot"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde asks feeling insulted. "Father says a Malfoy must always look his best."

"That's no fun!" The three other boys state in unison. "I mean what's wrong with getting in mud or wrestling, I mean heck playing Quidditch, one can get rips and tears easy. I mean did you see that last Puddlemere United game vs the Manchester Kings?"

"What they said, and besides you only really should only have to look perfect for eating. I mean, you can't be perfect all the time. It would be too hard." Neville stated as well with a practical tone of voice.

"Not to mention in potions classes, you can be the best maker in the room, but lets just say and these three can attest to. Never know when someone might get a bit...zealous." Lily pointed out as she gestured to three shame faced men. Narcissa knowing what she refers to as Severus, who was godfather to Draco, had complained many a time to not only her but Lucius about Potter and his friends.

But her eyes drifting back to the red headed woman, she admittedly can see why her dear friend was very much in love with this woman. Despite being a mudblood there was a certain charm about her, that she admits is drawing herself in as well. Deciding to remain silent about it, she is startled as Draco looks almost thoughtful.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Draco darling?"

"Will Father get mad if I ask only for one or two silk robes, for perhaps eating? If not I would like the rest to be like theirs."

A surprised look as she hears his words, the seamstress halts and smiles as she had finished measuring the blonde. It is as if waiting for the decision, that Narcissa would make. A thoughtful smile crossing her lips, as she can see that perhaps in thought, that maybe. Just maybe they could make an effort.

"I do not think he will. In fact if he does, I will tell him it was my idea all right?"

Hopping down from the pedestal, Narcissa moves towards the door. Draco reluctantly following as the red headed boy is pushed up on it, the woman smiles as she speaks up.

"It was nice to see you again cousin. Perhaps we shall meet one another again? The same goes for all of you." The blonde woman said haltingly, but with a genuine honesty about her voice as she turned to look at them, with a proud smile. "Come Draco...you shall see them at Hogwarts."

"You are going there right?" The blonde boy asked with a curious gaze. "I mean...it's not that I care."

"Of course we are...OW!" The red headed boy stated.

"You move...you bleed." The seamstress said in a matter of fact kind of tone and much to the amusement of those watching. The blonde boy just smiles and laughs as the other two start laughing hysterically. Narcissa who was smiling at what she was watching, would speak with Lucius next time she spoke with her husband,

Perhaps it was time that they got to know those who were not always a dark wizard.

Unbeknownst to her, the adults look at one another as they watch her leave. "Think they will take a chance?" Augusta asked softly.

"Possibly..." James answered with a calm tone. The other two men nodding their head as his wife is telling their son to stand still. "I think she might be willing and Draco could be my friends with my boys. But did you not tell me Sirius that your Aunt and Uncle believed in the old fashioned ways?"

"Unfortunately yes, Lucius runs their marriage. Narcissa may reach out along with Draco, but if he does not wish..."

"I hope so. Despite whom they turned Harry into." James whispered sadly. "At least they loved him in the previous time. We owe them that much."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two hours later **

**Outside Ollivander's**

Standing outside the wand shop, the Potters find themselves along with the others outside Ollivander's wand shop. Sirius and Remus staying outside with the bags they had gathered. They chat for a few moments, to double-check anything they may have forgotten on their boys.

In the meantime, as they discussed things, Augusta was thoughtful.

Augusta whom had originally intended to have Neville simply use his father's. James and the others had protested. They wanted to be able to repay her some of the kindness she has shown and buy the wand for her grandson from the wand maker.

Protesting it at first, when she had first told them this plan that morning before the boys woke up. She was finally talked into it, much to her chagrin by Lily. Whom like she had adopted the twins as her grandchildren, Lily was more then happy to simply call Neville one of her own as well.

Although she was Aunt Lily, she had become a second mother to Neville and admittedly Augusta appreciated it. For if Alice and Frank do never come out...at least with Lily, and the others. She knows he will have a family.

So she had caved in and agreed to allow the Potters to buy all three wands for the boys. Especially considering since Augusta, had given them the school training wands she had picked up to allow Remus to give them something of a start in magic.

Therefore, entering the shop along with the others, the boys were of course startled as the old shopkeeper entered with his usual flair.

"Greetings one and all. Many wands do I remember as I see you. And ahh yes...I have been expecting you Messrs Potter and Mr. Longbottom." Three confused faces looking up at him, they are about to ask, James just silenced them with a look.

"Don't bother he just can."

Hiding back a chuckle, Neville steps forward first. Measured for his wand, Ollivander headed towards a section with an armful of wands. Handing him a wand, the youth looked at him in puzzlement, but the old man simply stated...

"Give it a wave..."

10 wands and four explosions later, Neville had a brand new 10 inch cherry wood wand with the tale of a Unicorn.

Alex stepping forward now, Ollivander measures him as always. Keeping mind, how he had done the feather and that Dumbledore expects the brother wand to Voldemort's to go to him. He is shocked as according to the measurements...

"Good for all sorts of healing and support magic."

Neville grinning as he holds the wand, he wraps his arms around Mrs. Potter and then his grandmother. The latter smiling as her grandson was a good soul and wished to save lives. Always one to bring back hurt creatures along with Harry and Alex. It was Neville who asked her and Nippy often as to what they could do to help the pure creatures live.

Alexander Potter would be all wrong for that particular one. Puzzled to say the least now, the shopkeeper went to go and fetch the proper wands that matched the possibilities given to the savior of the world as all believe.

A confused look on his features, he still smiles as 7 wands and only two explosions later. The Savior finds himself, with an 11 inch wand of willow and a dragon heartstring for a core.

"Good for Transfiguration, much like your father." Ollivander replied as the youth smiled brightly. James bursting proudly at the seams, much to Lily's annoyance. "Alex honey, if I hear even one letter from Professor McGonagall... you are grounded till you are 30 understand?"

Gulping soundly, the youth nods his head in fear. "Yes mum..."

"Good boy, go ahead Harry, your turn." Lily said softly as she gazed at her eldest son. The black haired boy stepping forward, Ollivander smiles at the almost nervous stance that the child exudes. That is when he gets the second shock of the day...

Wanting to make sure, of the measurements, he takes a look again to be sure. But it was at that moment as the black haired boy brushes his hair back for a moment as it falls into his eyes. That is when the shopkeeper sees the scar upon the youth's forehead.

Before theorizing any further like the other two boys, he brought forth an armful of wands, to be tried and tested.

4 wands were all that he tested the elder Potter child with, when he knew he had to go and get it.

"I wonder..."

"Sir?"

Walking forward he opens a black box, and hands the youth the wand that he had been asked to report on.

"Try it..."

Barely moving his hand, the wand glowed with an intense golden light.

"Curious...very curious."

"What is it Mr. Ollivander?" James asked.

"Mr. Potter. I remember as you well know every wand I have ever sold. It is curious that the feather of the wand Harry here has was given by a Phoenix. A phoenix who has given only one other feather... And it is the one who left its mark within many."

Confused to say the least, the Potters pay for all three wands and leave. He knew that the parents as well as the older woman knew whom he was talking about. For all three had paled quite considerably. Still turning to his back room for a moment, he starts to pen a letter.

**Albus,**

**That of which you wished me to tell you of when it was sold. It did not go to whom you thought. It went to his brother...**

**Ollivander...**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 4**

**Hogwarts**

**2 weeks later**

Albus was disturbed. In less then a week the children would be arriving to go to school and he was bothered by several things.

First thing was the incident long ago where he was greeted by the older version of Alexander Potter. The fact that within a couple of months of his arrival, no one could remember him even being there mattered not. It was the fact that Albus was to blame for the fall of the light in the future.

The murder only a few houses down from where the Potters was hiding was enough to make him contemplate asking them to move again. But then the explosion had already forced them to move.

Seeing them at the press conference to say they were okay made him worry regardless about them and Alex. He was admittedly startled by the hit the young Black had given him at the time that sent him to the floor.

The pain incredible, he could discern at all from their minds about where they were at that moment. He was simply helped up by the young werewolf and left alone.

What had he done to merit this? Those whom he considered his children did not like him...and it hurt.

Now he once again could not help but look at Ollivander's letter.

The wand that he figured should go to the Boy who lived Alexander Potter. It did not do so at all apparently. Harry Potter was the one in control of the wand now. The one that was brother to Voldemort's because of Fawkes' tail feathers. Looking up at the red phoenix, the bird just makes a sound of pleasure as it blinks bright eyes at him.

"You know something don't you my old friend?" The old man states with a tired gaze. "That boy from so long ago, the older version of our old Alex said I did something. Something wrong and it caused the fall."

The phoenix listening works at preening his feathers as if to say go on.

"I know Alex has to be the Savior. He shined brightly with light where his brother did not." The elderly wizard murmured. "Why is it that Harry Potter is the one with the wand and not our savior?"

Looking up from making his feathers sparkle, the bird gives a trill of song in response. "It is perhaps, because you are wrong?"

But the song falls on death ears. Fawkes knows that the old man means well in much of what he does and he is indeed knowledgeable. The Headmaster though must remember though that just because one shines with the light...

Does not necessarily mean they are the pure hearted one. That Gryffindor boy from years before was a perfect example of that.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**One Week Later**

**King's Station**

"Where do we go?"

"Think they have food?"

"Are we there yet?"

Three voices young and definitely male shooting excited questions one right after the other, the parents and uncles to the gazes of those watching could not help but smile at their warmth.

"This way boys and yes they have food and no we are not quite there." Lily smiled as James was giving his eldest a good head rubbing in affection and not to mention to silence him with distractions. The black haired boy trying to brush his father off couldn't help but grin in joy.

Alex beside them, Harry looked at his twin brother and they both shortly manage to tackle their father. Not really caring about the ruckus they are creating Lily shakes her head in embarrassment as people look in a mixture of amusement and glares.

"All right children cut it out!"

"But Mum..." Came three voices, one of which is her dear husband's whom she whacks upside the head affectionately. James catching her as she attempts to do so again, the dark haired man gives her a soft kiss, causing not only groans from the boys. But a deep smile to appear on Lily's lips as they part.

"I hate it when you do that..."

"Why?"

"Makes me want to do anything you say." She smiled softly as he grinned.

"Mum, Dad...COME ON!"

Amusement on their features, they followed three anxious children who were around their Uncles and grandmother. Approaching the area between platforms 9 and 10 the boys look puzzled for a moment in confusion. Moments later a dawning awareness happens on them as they watch as Sirius casually leans on the column and disappears.

"Best you take it at a run boys..." Augusta stated with a warm smile. "Just hope your Uncle got out of the way."

Nodding their head, Neville followed by Alex runs through along with Remus and then Mrs. Longbottom herself. About to go through, the trio pause as a family of red heads approach. A confused expression for a moment, as it is hard to tell a couple of them apart, Lily and James light up as they recognize the older woman directing them.

"Molly?!"

Hearing her name called, the woman looks up and smiles in greetings as she recognizes the couple in front of her.

"James, Lily! Where have you been?!" The woman exclaims as she runs over with her daughter.

"Safe Molly." James smiled warmly as he hugged her. "I wish we could tell you more, but it best that we don't."

A vexed look on her features, the older woman smiles as she understands. "It's all right. But you must bring your family over for dinner sometime."

"We will, we promise, but speaking of family, have you met Harry?" James smiled as he beckons the dark haired boy over. "Alex already ran through, but this is Harry." The older Potter smiled proudly, as he beckons for the dark haired boy to come forward. The red headed family perusing him, the boys notice as the one girl of the children blushes shyly as the black haired youth offers his hand.

"Go on introduce yourself to the Potters."

About to do so, it takes the youngest of the boys to shout in glee. "The Potters? You mean as in the Boy-who–lived Potters!"

Harry about to offer his hand in greetings frowns as does James and Lily. The children and Molly not missing a beat, look up in confusion.

"We don't like the fame. Alex especially doesn't like it." Harry worded coldly as he turned and ran through the column in anger. Ron feeling for the first time slight ashamed of himself as Lily shakes her head as she explains.

"You must forgive Harry and Alex as well ahead of time. They don't mind attention when it is well earned. But we raised them that just because the Dark Lord Voldemort is dead, don't mean that others aren't as well. That blasted title reminds them of the fact the fame sometimes comes at a price."

A deep understanding shining in Molly's features, the identical twins step forward and smile as one of them wraps their youngest brother in a headlock, while Molly ushers for the oldest boy present to go through.

"Don't worry."

"about ickle Ronniekins"

"We shall"

"make sure"

"he apologizes."

Amusement in their gazes, they shake their heads. About to say something else, a warning buzzer sounds and Molly, starts pushing everyone towards the column. "Let's go, let's go. The train leaves in fifteen minutes!"

Hurrying as well, through the columns, they look around for the others alongside the red head family that has already started to unload belongings and various things on the train. But the twins pause as shouts erupt from elsewhere...

"Hey Prongs over here!" A black haired man shouted next to a brown haired one, both pausing to look up, the twins refrain from stopping them as two boys including the black haired one yell shouts of Dad. The third one was beside them, grinning as he yells Uncle James and Aunt Lily.

"Dear brother"

"could it be?"

"We shall"

"have to check"

"Would not do"

"for the great"

"Gred"

"and Forge"

"to be wrong."

"Boys, you will not be checking anything!" Molly said sternly as she glared at both. The two of them giving her their best innocent looks as she railed at them... "And one more thing! If I receive a letter that you have blown up a toilet or something! You two!"

"Mum! We have done"

"No such"

"thing!"

"But thanks"

"for the idea!"

Hurriedly getting on the train before she could respond, the twins as well as other children and teens started waving goodbye as the train moved. The twins intent on soon as safely out of range of their mother, dragging brother to not only apologize. But to find out something that they overheard is true...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**20 minutes later**

Sitting with their friend and brother in spirit Neville, Alex and Harry were chatting up a storm with excitement. You see, their Uncle Padfoot had snuck in something that made the twins smile with joy as they knew it came from their father.

"Harry, you serious? Uncle James is letting us have the cloak now?"

Nodding his head the black haired boy, shows what his godfather had given him and Alex under guise of a hug. He can't help but remember the dark haired man's impish and serious words.

**From your, Dad, Uncle Moony and me, Pup, cub, use it well**

All three boys know well in reference to the reasons behind this. About to plan themselves how about doing things, they are startled and quickly hide the cloak so as to not arouse anything.

Seeing the red haired boy from earlier, Harry can't help but frown in irritation. Alex and Neville puzzled for a second, Harry just looks at them both. A shared message between them, Ron gulps as looks of equal irritation appears.

"Yes?"

"Mind if I sit here?" Ron said quietly. "All other places are filled."

"Go ahead."

Neville scooting over, the red headed boy sits down and looks up at the black haired boy as he struggles to say the words. Especially as two taller identical red heads show up seconds later...

"Um Harry right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm...uh..."

A not so gentle smack upon his arm, the boy glares at the two red heads for a moment, oblivious to the hidden giggles of the other three boys in the compartment.

"What I was trying to say... is that I am sorry that I offended you." The young boy said reluctantly.

"That's better." The twin on the right stated as the other got down on his hands and knees in front of Harry and Alex. All four of the younger boys confused and thrown for a loop by that move as the other joins him. Even Neville looked over at Ron, with a curious look as to why they were doing so. But all the youngest red head could do was shrug...

The Potter twins look at the Weaselys in confusion, as they bow before the boys in exaggerated poses.

"Tell us all wise and all powerful Potters."

"Who were those men with you?"

Puzzlement for a moment crossing their features as they look at the expressions of hopefulness on the Weasely twins features. "You mean..."

"Our dad?"

"and Uncles/Godfathers?" Harry and Alex ask as they switch and finish the others sentences. The Weasely twins nodding their head, it is Fred who speaks now with a almost anxious awe.

"Indeed my good fellow set of twins."

"You see."

"my brother George"

"and I, heard someone call I think it was your dad Prongs."

Looking baffled, Harry nods his head in understanding. "Yes, that's his nickname, from when he went to Hogwarts."

"And what about Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail?" Asks an excited George as he and Fred all but bounce on their feet.

"Padfoot is my Godfather Sirius Black." Harry said with a proud smile.

"And Moony is my Godfather Remus Lupin." Alex responded equally. But then frowning, as he and Harry both speak in unison. "We don't like talking about Wormtail..."

Making notes to find out why the last remains unknown, the twins are still delighted at what they have just heard. Seconds later and for reasons neither Harry nor Alex can understand. The Potter twins are tackled and peppered with questions left and right. None of which have had anything to do with the issues of Alex's fame, but more with their father and his friends, from when they were in school.

All in all, as they spoke with the Weasely boys, including Ron, the trip went on in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

People, there are reasons why I write notes from time to time. So I am going to address this again.

**1 **Once again you want Pairings. People NAME ME one eleven year old boy interested in the opposite sex? I can tell you right now growing up and as girl I thought boys were gross until I was like 13-14. Can you honestly tell me when you were younger you were thinking of boys or girls?

**2** Some of you are telling me to not have characters in the story. Newsflash children...I LIKE THEM ALL. All their little quirks and faults...it is what makes a character human. You want it without so and so? YOU write it. Leave me out.

**Chapter 5**

**Hogsmeade Station**

Harry and Alex are in awe as they find themselves alongside Neville and other children staring up into the vast images of Hogwarts Castle in the distance.

"You think Uncle James is right?" Neville asked slowly as if drinking it in.

"About the adventures we are going to have?" Alex replied as he and Harry looked at him. "You better believe it!"

"Especially considering we might have to pull Alex out of the fire again..." Harry whispered in Neville's ear. The other boys were resisting the urge to laugh as all though the train had been quite peaceful; there was a few times where it got rocky.

The main issue being that as they got to know the Weasely boys that were there in the beginning, eventually the two older ones did leave. Allowing for it to be themselves, Neville, and Ron, the latter of which whom remained silent for a while before asking.

"**Why?"**

"**Why what?" Harry asked with confusion.**

"**Why did you get all mad on the platform?"**

"**How many people died Ron?" Harry said quietly. "What makes Alex or myself so special in the fact that we lived compared to them dying?"**

"**But wasn't it...?"**

"**The killing curse?" Alex said softly. "Everyone says it was, but think about it, who was there besides us? And I and Harry had only just turned 1. Can you remember things that happened when you were that young?"**

"**And I lived to." Neville said softly. "My parents were tortured by the LeStranges on his orders." Ron listening couldn't help but shiver in reflection. Having heard the stories of the crazy right hand woman of Voldemort from his Dad and others, he looked at Neville with something akin to sorrow. **

"**I'm sorry..."**

"**Don't be..." He replied quietly. "As Grams says she's not, and neither am I. She told me my parents suffered hours of Cruciatus, to protect what they believed in to the point of insanity. I'm proud to be their son... The point is, it is not the curse or the fact that he died at the Potter house, the point is there are other children who have lived. Why focus on just one?"**

Those words had made Ron and those whom had been listening think and wonder. Word had spread of the thoughts of the Potter boys and to many it had made them realize that maybe their foolish belief in all that they represented was not merited.

That simply put...like them they were just ordinary boys. In fact it had raised the opinion of them in the eyes of a certain Slytherin who had gone looking for them. Seeing the Weasely boy, with them Draco Malfoy had almost growled in hatred. Over something that had happened years ago with their ancestors, that quite frankly Lucius had put behind them as did Arthur to a degree.

It still mattered not, but still some old hatred does not die easy.

"**Malfoy!"**

"**Let me guess red hair and hand me down robes..." The blonde smirked as he approached. "A Weasely."**

**About to say something else, an annoyed sound of irritation emits from the other three in the compartment. "If you two are going to fight take it elsewhere."**

"**But?! I was here before him!" Ron screamed out. "And he's a Malfoy! A Dirty Slytherin!" At the same time, Draco looking smug, is taken down a peg,**

"**So?" Alex worded as Harry spoke up next. "And your point is?" **

"**We don't care." The twins stated in unison. "Mum..."**

**  
"Stated if it wasn't"**

**  
"For the fact"**

"**That she had met someone"**

"**Named Avery and"**

**  
"Mulciber."**

"**She was almost one." They both say in unison. "She was almost a snaky Slytherin. She had decided to try and become one, to honor some childhood friend of hers. Someone whom our dad and Uncles didn't thrill with named Snape"**

"**Severus Snape?"**

This had of course led to Draco being allowed in much to Ron's irritation. The blonde mentioning the fact that Snape was his godfather, as Black and Lupin were the twins, it had led to some ideas between the three much to Ron's annoyance as somehow he found himself being drafted into it along with Neville.

Something the boys had said had confused him. If a friend can become an enemy, why not an enemy possibly, becoming a friend?

Still, if he could be friends with these two boys, something told Ron that things might be interesting and perhaps lasting for him as he finds himself ironically in a discussion about quidditch for which he was surprised to find his nemesis Malfoy, was also a fan of the Cannons.

Now whether or not that interesting would be good or bad?

Had yet to be seen

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts**

Albus watched as the new group of first years walked in, his eyes searching out for Alexander Potter. Finding the youth, he pales as he next to a black haired boy, who could only be Harry. Both looking like their father, save for the coloring of their hair and eyes, the twins were definitely noticeable as they chatted with the Longbottom...

And a Malfoy?!"

This was unexpected and made him wary. Still he hopes that all is good, as Minerva starts the speech to welcome the First years.

Once the hat is finished names are called off one by one. Ignoring how the children go from one table to another.

Longbottom, to Hufflepuff

Weasely, to Gryffindor

Granger, to Ravenclaw

Malfoy, to Slytherin

"Alexander Potter!"

Eyes watching as the red headed boy gulps as he moves to the table. The hat is placed upon him. Albus watching, he and the others teachers are stunned as the hat calls out...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Looking toward the head of House for that one, Albus sees Severus pale. "A Potter..."

"Albus, how can this be?" Madame Hooch stated in shock.

"A Potter, in the dark house?" The small professor of charms, Flitwick stated as he just sat there with an expression of surprise on his features.

Silence reigning for a moment among the teachers no one notices the fact that many of the first years among other students were applauding as the other Potter youth, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Some of you have questioned the obvious little statement made by a teacher of Potter being the dark house. If you remember, in the stories the prejudice and belief of more then just the students in 2 and in 5 was easily swayed. So who is to say the teachers are not prejudiced easily?

And thank you to those who agreed with me. When I get around to year 3 or possibly even 4 then I might start pairing ideas. But right now to try and be as realistic as possible, most eleven year olds are NOT interested in the opposite sex.

**Chapter 6**

**Hogwarts**

**The following day**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office in contemplation. The fact that the hat looked at him smugly was something akin to irritating to say the least. During the feast he had tried to read the mind of both twins, but was not only shocked to find walls blocking his path.

But the fact that the dark haired one of the Potter Twins, had one that not even he could make flinch with pain at his knocking. Alex he could tell reacted but yet the shields remained up. This was troubling...

And not only that, as they were leaving some of the older students had tried to start a fight with Alexander in Slytherin. Faster then anyone could blink or move, Harry Potter was beside his brother and well...

The twins proved that age means nothing when it comes to a duel. Despite being hexed each a couple of times, the way the two boys worked was in perfect sync.

"Albus my word..." Minerva stated with shock. And maybe a hint of pride before stepping forth to discipline her wayward new Gryffindor as Snape reluctantly moved to the same with the Slytherin Potter.

"Did you see that duel work?"

"Almost like Black and their dad years ago."

"Amazing...they must have taught them."

Protests rising from both boys, whom were mutinous in their dislike of the punishment, they still smiled with a grin, that the others know all to well at the teacher's table. "You don't think..."

Seconds later they were given an answer, as the boys who attacked them suddenly turned into chimpanzees. Needless to say the resulting disaster, as the food starting flying was something that the house elves would remember for years to come.

"They did..." The teachers sigh in pained anguish. Flitwick was banging his head against the table as Sinistra and Vector were arguing with Dumbledore to quit while they could. The others like Hooch sighed for they had already turned to the Weasely twins, who were by the looks of it already plotting to one up the competition.

Their worst nightmares have come true.

A prank war has begun.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Longbottom Estates**

**Later that night**

James and Lily, were enjoying their time alone together with utmost gusto as raising three boys along with their friends and Augusta as the doting grandmother was time consuming.

Despite missing their children greatly, the Potters were celebrating the fact that they could do other things. Other more intimate things to be precise...

Pressing kisses along her husband's neck Lily was smiling as his arms tightened around her. "Lily blossom...don't start something that I can't finish at the moment."

"Oh did I wear you out?" Innocent grin from the red head as her husband chuckled.

About to comment something equally as sexual to a degree, a polite knocking of sorts on the window found they were looking up seconds later to find a familiar bird. The snowy owl giving a soft hooting hello, Lily smiles ad she reached out for the letter attached to her leg.

Sitting upright, the red head eagerly tore into is as her husband wrapped his arms around her in their bed.

**_Mum, Dad, Grandma Augusta_**

**_It's Harry here. Alex and Neville are helping write this as well so it's kind of from all three of us. But anyhow, he was right in those memories. Within a few moments of our sorting that we all had talked about, he tried probing at mine at Alex's minds. I would almost like to think he was going to try and make us do a resorting as Grandma Augusta warned us he might do._**

**_But changes have already been made..._**

**  
_Alex went into Slytherin._ ****Which also by the way Dad, I have managed along with Harry and Neville, to start a tentative friendship with Draco Malfoy. Who was the one along with his family whom might be turned according to his memories. **

**  
Yep it's me Alex, Dad and tell Uncle Sirius me and Harry pulled off a number 63 right off. These two older prats tried to hex us! **

Laughter reigning from the bedroom, Lily just glared at her husband. Making a mental note to do something unmentionable later, she turns around to continue reading**. **

_**But anyhow, we know to be on guard and that our Defense teacher is not what he seems.**_

_Still I think Aunt Lily and Grandma are right. Neville here, the Headmaster seems desperate. The expression he had when Alex was sorted into Slytherin was one of pure shock. I think he half expected Alex to go into the 'light house' as he and many believe in and not the dark one._

_I don't think he even knows Harry whom he considered Dark is in Gryffindor. Either way, all of us are fine._

**_We are more then fine. Um anyway, did you know that Ron's older brothers worship you dad? Well you, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus, it seems they filched the map from Filch a couple of years ago. They told me while at the feast. _**

**_They beat your record by the way last year._**

**_Between the two of them they managed to rake up 235 detentions._ **

James looked rather miffed as Lily resisted the urge to giggle at the irate look. He and Sirius had worked hard to rake up the 223 that they had gotten in their third year. After all they had betted each other in a race to see who would get the most. Sirius had won, for on the second to last day...

He had gotten McGonagall ticked not once, but twice for things that if Lily ever found out he taught Harry and Alex. She would have his head.

So wisely, James remained silent

**_Anyhow everyone it is getting late and soon we have to go back to the dorms, so we are off to the owlery._**

**_Love _**

**_Harry,_ ****Alex****, **_Neville_

Smiling softly in amusement, James found himself looking at Hedwig. The owl giving a knowing look turns around to head for another part of the estates.

Lily who had seen the look shared between the bird and her husband just smiled as she found herself being nuzzled and pulled further back into bed. "What about writing the boys back?"

"I am sure they would understand Lily blossom." The eldest Potter male stated as he started nuzzling her neck again. "Now about that back massage..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere at the same time in Hogwarts**

Quirrel was desperately trying to sleep. His master having gone to hunt, the man suffered pains when not conjoined with his Lord. Running into him during his sabbatical, was something to say the least. But according to his Master, he had been for some odd reason, desperate to check on his Horcruxes.

Although without a body, his disembodied spirit was nothing. His master was steadily gaining strength by hunting for the pure light creatures like the Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest.

It was troubling, for despite him doing the deed, it was Quirrel who would feel the results painfully through out the day.

For nothing so pure could touch him now.

He could feel it looking at that blasted Potter brat, that despite the near identical magical signature to his Lord in darkness. This darkness was different.

It seemed to _**shine**_...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Short yes...but I think good. Aftermath deserved something all its own. **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 7**

**Hogwarts**

**One week later**

Harry was furious as he found himself alongside Ron at the injustice that Professor Snape was delivering to not just himself. But to Alexander despite, the youth being in his house, even the Slytherins were in shock that their head of house was acting like this. Several times, Alex had points deducted and he had not said one word.

At first, the older ones had thought he had done something, but according to Draco Malfoy. All he did was live.

That was when at the behest of Malfoy a representative from each of the older years came into the first year dorm room. Alex once they had all sat down, explained about the unfortunate hatred of sorts between his father and the Slytherin head of house.

Not going into details as it is sure, this discussion would find its way back to Snape, he only done some speaking on the lighter side of the past.

The elder ones growling and looking mutinously, they were shocked at some of the retaliation that their own head had done in his youth. Seeing how though that James Potter has not been around for years and has long since avoided the potions teacher if he could. The older ones woke up to the fact that it was simply the Professor carrying a grudge over from Father to children.

It's not the first time one of pureblood descent has done so.

The Malfoys and Weaselys were perfect examples.

Therefore, they pretty much knew that the Slytherins this year would actually have to 'work' for their points, if their head was going to punish one of his own. Especially, if it was only for having the last name of Potter, and not something else...

So this was how it had been during the week since the term has started. Already done close to 60 points because of that stunt do of the older ones had done to Alex and his brother. They had a bit of a rollercoaster in points.

The only consolation they had was that the same was going on for Gryffindor. It seems despite being in the house of lions; the Potter in that house was a bit of a snake at times. Reverse of Alex in cunning and devious Alex did admit in his discussion he had a bit of a reckless streak brought about by his Uncle...one Sirius Black.

The mention of the one Snake with Lion tendencies was enough to convince them. The Black family was known to be Slytherin and Sirius despite being the head at the moment was a Gryffindor. But some of the actions he had done as an auror... were pure devious snake.

They weren't surprised when after classes, their Potter as well as the other would disappear with the Hufflepuff Neville, and a few of the other students from other houses.

One of which was quite irritating, was a Ravenclaw by the name of Hermione Granger, to smart and not all that bright to the feelings and perceptions of those who may resent it. It was Alex and Harry who swiftly diffused their anger towards the girl, with a few well placed words among all four of the houses among the elder years.

Even Draco a pure Slytherin to the core could not argue with.

**Yes she can be a bit of a know it all and to interested in books. She is a good person though and scared to death because she can't understand our ways and traditions. My Mum as well as other muggleborns has been after the Headmaster for years, to add a wizard studies class to help them understand us. Just as Muggle studies help us understand them!**

**But also think about it, with what Professor Snape is doing to not just me but also my brother Harry in Gryffindor. How else are we going to attempt to make up the points quicker for every major loss, he delivers...**

**She can HELP! Her knowledge and ability to pursue should be an advantage to help us STAY AHEAD!**

That had convinced many a Slytherin to ease off the girl. Even though she was someone they detested because of her blood and her attitude at times. She had the ability to help those in the first year and any willing to ask her to help to get the points lost back.

In fact with that in mind, it had led to many of the other houses talking with the Ravenclaws in general.

Therefore, as they and others from the houses found her reaming into the Potter twins as well as Malfoy, Zabini, Weasely and at least three other first years they smiled. They may not like her, but she will damn sure make the boys earn the points back.

"Honestly Ron that is not the right answer! Here look at this! This is what I believe Professor Flitwick wants."

"Good grief woman!"

Laughter from the other boys, they are shot looks from the only two other girls in the group. Alex and Draco, getting glared at by Pansy Parkinson...

Neville and Harry by Susan Bones...

The two girls had despite their irritation in the beginning with her snootiness, with convincing from both Potters and even Draco and Neville. They had taken Hermione to the side and set about making her understand a few things.

Their had been a bit of a fight of course, especially on Pansy's part. But considering the girl knew Draco and his habits, well, she and Hermione had eventually bonded in their own way.

One could almost call them friends...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 8**

**Hogwarts**

It has been nearly a month since the start of the school year, and even though the twins and Neville were only 11 years old. The plan that they had discussed with their family was something that they planned to adhere to.

They intend to enlist their first real ally against Voldemort and the foolishness of Albus Dumbledore.

Professor Severus Snape.

Bringing out the invisibility cloak, that their father had given them to help them move around. It was paired with the map that their dad and uncles had made years ago. The Weasely twins had happily parted with it, as it should in their opinion rightfully belong to the twins whose father was the primary maker.

Smiling, as they had tried to give it back, Fred and George had insisted. For being older, the two had eventually memorized enough of the habits of the teachers and Filch that they can still get away with what they do best.

Which was pranking of course, the most important past time to the twins, who when they got bored. They made sure everyone knew. Right now in the Prank war, they were ahead by two successful ones, much to the annoyance of the Potter twins and Neville. The fourth member was usually Ron or Draco.

What was startling both groups though was the entry of a third group. One whose targets were primarily them or the Weasely Twins...

But anyhow, back to what they were doing. They needed Severus's help with finding something to free Harry from that which lies within him. And now was the time, to start.

"You know Harry if we get caught..."

"Alex...don't bloody jinx us!"

A sly smile crossing the red headed Potter's features, Neville who is under the cloak with them just groans as the twins bicker back and forth. It may be all in good fun, but dang it if it did not get annoying.

Dodging the patrolling prefects and others as best they could, the three arrive at their destination. Thanking god that indirectly Draco has helped them out on speaking with his godfather. The three close friends gulp a bit as the first real attempt to change the fate of one from before begins.

Seeing the snake, Harry hisses some words in conversation to the painting. The serpent surprised, it happily agrees as it is rare for a speaker to come forward. Stepping into the quarters of the dreaded potions master, the three boys find themselves looking around in surprise.

Expecting coolness and not a warm kind of feeling, they find themselves almost as if they were back home again. It was a comfortable sense of air in the quarters of the fierce man known as Severus Snape. Throwing the cloak off of their bodies and hiding it within Harry's robes, it is not long before the teacher comes through the connecting doors, to the dungeons.

Passing by them for a moment as he is pre-occupied with papers he must grade as he mutters about incompetents. It is only a second later as he whirls in anger at the site of not one, but both Potter twins and Neville Longbottom.

"GET OUT!"

Infuriated and ready to do more then yell as the boys refused to move, he sees three faces filled with regret in his fury. One by one, three very soft and individual voices rise up and swear an oath which silences him in confusion.

"I Harry James/Alexander Daniel Potter and Neville Aaron Longbottom, due solemnly swear on our magic that what we are about to tell one Professor Severus Alexander Snape is the truth and nothing but the truth."

Now if they had done anything else but that, Severus still would have thrown them out. But for a wizard to give a binding magical oath to someone that they know detests them. Well it is bound to make one wonder one thing.

Why?

"All right, you have five minutes."

The twins and Longbottom look at one another. Despite the twins wanting to speak up, it was wisely agreed among them before they left for Hogwarts that it would be best Neville begun it at first.

"Professor, it will take longer then five minutes." The Hufflepuff stated quietly. "But first you might want to read this."

Curious, as the young boy holds out a letter. Severus's voice gets stuck in his throat as he recognizes the curly writing of someone whom he has always loved. And has always regretted carelessly chasing away...

"If you want to go elsewhere, Harry, Alex and I can wait here Professor as you read what she has to say."

Not really listening to the words that the eleven year old has spoken, the dark man opens the delicate paper with as much gentleness as he could.

**Severus,**

**I know it has been a long time, and I have over the years regretted not re-kindling our friendship once more my dearest friend. **

**But right now you must believe in what my boys are about to tell you. If need be James and I are giving you permission to use Legillmency on Harry, Alexander, and Neville are about to tell you. **

**You see, it concerns that which you overheard years ago. And it is something that we so desperately need your help. If you do not believe the boys after what they tell you, let them know and Neville's grandmother will authorize you to come this weekend to see for yourself.**

**Lily**

Clutching the letter like a desperate man, Severus just sat down in silence for several minutes as he just held onto the piece of paper. His eyes seemingly lost in memories, it takes a few minutes more before he looks up to find the three eleven year olds staring at him patiently.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Looking towards the twins, Neville nods his head as Severus turns to them, with an almost impatient gaze.

"Well!"

"Years ago, Professor Snape you as everyone else remembers the fact that Voldemort attacked our house in Godric's Hollow right?" Alex said quietly. The red headed speaking up with a respectful tone, that was very different from what he would expect from a Potter.

"That is when this whole Boy-who-Lived crap started. Probably loving the fame are you not?"

Giving a bit of a snort, the three boys just give him a pointed look after that comment. "You forget who are mother is Professor Snape. We get uppity with her and she knocks us upside the head!" Harry stated with a slight smile to his lips. "Not that we haven't tried to use it for a few things but Mum would seriously kill us."

"Not to mention Grandmother, would to. And she hits harder then Aunt Lily." Neville quipped.

A hint of a smile crossing his features, Severus drinks in the fact that his childhood friend and woman he has loved for years still has not changed. But it disappears quickly as his eyes narrow. "What does this have to do with that night?"

"You see Professor... The headmaster was wrong." Alex said quietly.

Confusion for a moment crosses his features, and his eyes widen as Harry raises a hand to his dark bangs and shows a black lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"You see Professor; my brother is not the boy who lived. **I am**..." Harry whispered softly.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 9**

**That same night**

Severus found himself in his chair with and incredulous look on his face. No more then an hour ago these three boys had told him something that could not seem possible in the slightest.

Albus made a mistake?

Alex was not the hero but Harry?

What the hell was going on?

Running several spells and tests that could determine if this was just a crazy dream, Severus found himself just in a stupor. As the Potter twins and Longbottom youth stare at him. Not a single side effect of magic, if they had lied was given off as the three boys stared at him in puzzlement.

Breathing heavily he sighs as he looks up at them. His features were heavy and puzzled with confusion and pain as he gazes at the boys. Two of which were his in his most precious of dreams of what could have been, if he had not said what he did.

"Why come to me? Why not go to Albus."

"It's a long story Professor Snape." Alex said respectfully as Harry spoke up as soon as his brother was done. "One that might be hard to believe, as it is the truth and yet it is quite personal for more then one person," the boy said reluctantly. "Did that make any sense?"

"Somewhat Mr. Potter, still tell me **in detail**." The older man said sternly and in such a way that it causes visible shivers to go down their spines. The need to know showing clearly despite the firmness and the demanding quality in his voice, which promises punishment should they lie.

**Well now we know where Mum learned that tone from.** Alex thought to Harry who tried not to smile at his brother's thought. Neville rolling his eyes as he knows that look between the twins as something between them, he turns to the Head of Slytherin and begins to speak.

The story came out slow at first. But with time and the occasional question being asked, Severus finds himself paling with each word.

The Light loses?

Everyone dead?

"Why come to me?" He whispered.

"Because with your help we hope to stop it..." Harry said softly. "We know Voldemort is not dead. And we know why..." The eleven year old sighs as he rubs his nose, suddenly looking years older then his tender years. Alex beside him as well as Neville, the two make sounds of concern.

Bending down with obvious concern, Severus looks at the pale boy whose green eyes shine against the starkness of his skin. "Professor, do you?"

Nodding his head simply, the older man steps out of the room long enough to return with a small vial of pain reliever and sleep potion. Gently tilting Harry's chin up, as Alex and Neville watch, it doesn't take long for the young boy to pass out in slumber. Summoning one of the Hogwarts elves, Alex takes only long enough to get the cloak out from Harry, before the little being carefully takes the eleven year old back.

"Thank you Professor."

"I may seem cold and cruel Mr. Potter, but I am not completely heartless."

"We know." Neville stated quietly. "You want to protect Alex and Harry because it was you who reported the prophecy to Voldemort."

Sitting quietly in his chair, a sad and almost dark kind of despair overwhelms him. "Lily knows?"

"As does dad." Alex said quietly. "They were quite angry when they found out, you know Professor. Dad wanted to kill you so much, for almost killing us and Mum with what he believed was pettiness... But Mum stopped him."

Surprised by this as James Potter was known to be just as stubborn as Lily when they were in school, he can't help but ask. "Why? Why would she do that?"

"Because in the memories my older self left, you tried to save us all." Alex said quietly. His own mind reflecting to the images in the Pensieve, this once proud man beaten and found tortured beyond recognition at what would be the end of his fifth year apparently. "And you did it because you still love Mum as much as Dad does." The red headed boy said softly.

Snape's eyes widening, a sorrowful look crosses his features. Not able to say anything, Alex risks getting up and hugs the older man as gently as he can. At first stiffening up at the attention from the son of his dreaded enemy, he can not help but sink into the child's embrace to seek the comfort and forgiveness being offered. Somehow knowing it is not just from Alex. But from all the Potters...including Lily...

Eventually parting, Severus ironically finds himself feeling a little lighter. There was a kind and honest smile crossing his features as he looks at both boys, both of which smile in return, before becoming more serious.

"There is also no one else we would rather trust to help save Harry." Alex said quietly as he remembers the pained expressions of his family as they desperately looked for anyone to destroy that which was within.

"Save Harry? What's wrong with him?"

A dark shadow crossing both young boys' features, it is Neville who speaks this time as the pain emanates from the red headed youth. "It is a long story Professor. Too long of one to tell, perhaps it is best you see for yourself."

Understanding, the older man brings out his wand. A subtle and calculated look is given to Neville and then Alex. Both giving their heads a single nod, he casts the spell.

"Llegilimens."

Walking through the minds and memories of both boys one after the other, what Severus discovers is needless to say a shock. It was all there after all. The training that the Marauders had taught them, the warmth, the love, and the eaves dropping that Harry had inadvertently done and shared with the two boys.

Seeing the trembling and shaking black haired Potter in the eyes of both Neville and Alex, even Severus could see it was bothering the little boy as he spoke. Hearing the word Horcrux though was enough.

Like Lily, he knew what it was and to find it in relation to Voldemort and that one was indeed inside the eldest Potter child. The older of Lily's two children...

He needed no more as he broke off the spell. His dark eyes glittering with a mixture of emotions, he gestured for them to leave. Both not saying a word, the two whip out a cloak and vanish from his sight. His door opening and then closing his only sign that they have left.

Leaving Severus alone with his thoughts, the potion professor can't help but reach for the Firewhiskey and drink it straight from the bottle. The liquid burning its way inside him, he sinks into his chair in deep thought.

Lily knew...

She knew of what he had done on accident. She knew and she did not hate him. She and her husband came to him for help along with the other Marauders. All of which forgave him as well for nearly ruining their lives. By memories alone if all that they said was true, his home was in for a time that only these children growing up now will have to face.

But it won't be without help if he and the family of these boys had anything to say about it.

Sighing, he summoned his bird Archimedes and reached for a scroll and quill. The young Longbottom having left his manor's home address for him to memorize. The potion's professor of Hogwarts began to write.

He needed to see everything, despite believing the three boys against his instincts. He still needed to see. Still needed to confirm, first hand what Lily and the Marauders were asking him.

To help them save the twins...and possibly their future.

**Lily,**

**I guess I never expected to hear from you nevertheless Potter, Black or Lupin willingly in this lifetime...**

**Alex, Harry, and Neville came to see me--**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 10**

**Longbottom estates **

**The Next day**

To say seeing the large black owl, that has an almost intimidating air about it heading towards them, had indeed put them all on guard. Sirius and Remus ready to shoot it out of the air alongside James, Lily manages to stop them in the nick of time.

"Archimedes?"

"Lily flower?"

"I think, that's Severus's owl." The red headed woman said with wonder as she repeated the name. A hooting in response to her theory, in the affirmative, the black owl circled around and let go if it's cargo. Now smiling warmly as she catches the letter, the larger bird lands on a tree branch to relax. Its old age catching up to him as evidenced by now intermingling among the shiny feathers, were slightly dull ones.

"It is you." Lily said softly. "It is all right everyone we can trust this one. This is Severus's owl."

"So he didn't believe us did he?" Remus stated quietly and with regret. He and the other Marauders looked at one another guiltily as they recall the pain they had caused the man in their youth.

Turning towards them and seeing the downtrodden faces, she normally would let them think that to teach the three of them a lesson. But right now...

"No he does." She replied quietly. Augusta approaching now looks at the letter and smiles as she pats Lily's arm.

"I shall tell Nippy to expect company this weekend."

"Thank you."

Reading the letter aloud, as Augusta sits beside Remus, to take on a game of chess. Everyone listens as Lily begins to read aloud.

_**Lily,**_

_**I guess I never expected to hear from you nevertheless Potter, Black or Lupin willingly in this lifetime... Not after what I did. **_

_**Alex, Harry, and Neville came to see me this evening and told me everything. Normally I would say no if anyone else asked me Lily. If it was just your husband, Black, or Lupin I know I would have. **_

_**But it was you and you know I would believe your words. And after what the boys told me... I will do it and help in all that I can for you. I will need to see everything that you guys have or done first hand. Please allow me to come and look this coming weekend.**_

_**Severus**_

"_Even though I am still ticked that he loves you Lily Flower as much as I do." James stated with a quiet tone of voice. "I can understand where he comes from."_

_Hearing his words, Lily can't help but smile as her hand reaches up to caress his cheek. "I chose you in the end James don't forget that. After all, you didn't let me for how many years?" She teased softly. _

_The Potter male turning a rapid shade of pink at her words, as his two friends who had been listening started teasing. Even Augusta whom had heard of the stories could not help but smile at the laughter passing between them at the expense of their companion. Even now playful hexes are now being shot at one another back and forth between the three in a mock kind of vengeance._

_As they played, Lily turned to Nippy whom had appeared at Augusta's command. The kind woman already telling the elf of the visitor, even more was given as thoughtfully the little being had disappeared for a moment. _

_Only to return with parchment and quill, for which the red head smiled gratefully. Sitting down, Lily set to penning down a response to the letter which was sent. To let a dear old friend know to be ready when Nippy came to fetch him..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Severus sat waiting for a reply, he had written so many versions of what he wanted, that his floor was literally littered with the rejections. But yet, now as Archimedes returns during dinner, he can't help but look at his dear friend with gratefulness. _

_Bits of steak and other meats being placed on a saucer, the owl croons with pure delight at what his master leaves him. Ignorant of all else, the owl does not notice or care how his owner rips into the sealed parchment._

_**Severus,**_

_**Thank you. James and the others would thank you as well. But right now they are in the middle of hexing each other in play. Sometimes I swear that husband of mine will never grow up. But then I remember the fact that he has grown, for he does honestly regret what he and the others had done to you. **_

_**Augusta and I will send Nippy, to come and fetch you this weekend for lunch and perhaps dinner. I will see you then my dear friend.**_

_**Lily**_

_**PS. If Sirius still pranks you, prank him back... James just told me to add that, and that he will happily help you do so.**_

_A chuckle erupting from his lips, Severus simply puts the letter away. Knowing full well that Albus will ask for reasons why he leaves. The Professor prepares to plot a plausible excuse. For although he does care for the man who means well, he will not risk the old fool making another mistake and costing Lily and her children their lives._

_He did that himself once, and has regretted it since, despite all three surviving. His mind turning now to the one whom needed his help, Severus moves to his own library he has within his rooms._

_Many of the books on potions and their properties over time, he looks for ideas and history on how to kill the soul. _

_Without harming the host..._


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 11**

**That weekend**

Not needing to come up with an excuse to leave, Severus gathered enough materials to take notes of what he is about to go and see at the Longbottom Estates. Satisfied with what he has in hand, he stands in front of his fireplace.

Frozen with a quiet kind of fear, as if what he was about to do, would change everything.

This was Lily. Someone he has loved all his life and will never stop loving. This was the one woman; he had regretted turning away since that fateful day when he called her that name. Not to mention the factor that all the Marauders were there...sans one.

Still it was these three men who primarily made his life a living hell, in school for all 7 years.

He can not help but cringe in anger at the humiliation and pain it had caused him. He would even like to blame them for driving him to Voldemort in the first place. But to be honest with himself, he knows it was not the case. He went to the Dark Lord under the pressure of his so called friends.

There were promises of his desires and revenge on those boys. There was also the need, and the want to keep a single girl all to himself as he denied others of her warm light. So much that he wanted, and he believed he could get by joining Voldemort.

How big a fool he was, to even think that it was true...

He learned that at the McKinnon home. A young woman, whom had done no one any harm, and on occasion had helped Lily rescue him. What he saw them do to her. It changed him...

He had gone to Dumbledore that night, trembling in fear to become a spy. Admitting he had told the Dark Lord of a prophecy he had heard not to long before.

So many things he had done wrong and yet. They and Lily were forgiving him?

POP

Turning to see a little house elf, who smiles brightly at him.

"I heres to fetch yous! Yous ready to go?"

Nodding his head simply, he allowed the house elf to take his hand. "Holds on tight Master Severus sir. House Elf Magics will feels differents!"

The warning spoken, Severus felt tighter then apparating on his own before. It was like being constricted so much you should not be able to breathe, but yet you still could. Seconds later and seeing the living room and a couple of familiar faces awaiting him, he proceeded to promptly collapse.

But never hitting the floor, he finds himself staring into the eyes of his nemesis for as long as he could remember. Resisting the urge rather hard to flinch away, Severus realizes the other man is allowing him to gather some semblance of dignity.

"Thanks...Potter..."

"You...are welcome Professor Snape..."

Rather cool and not exactly friendly, it was like an unspoken truce was being spoken between the two men. Lily observing is wary and watching for any signs of the past to rear its ugly head.

It took a few minutes, but as both men stood up there was a hand offered in peace. Suspicious out of habit, he could not help but check much to the embarrassment of James. "Look I am offering friendship..."

"Old habits die hard." Was all Severus replied in response. Of course James's jaw dropped in surprise as Lily could not resist but giggle as Severus took his hand. A cross look coming across his features, it shortly turns into one of amusement,

"True...true. Come...help me escort Lily flower to where the others wait Severus. And like I said if Sirius pranks you...prank him back."

Taking one side of his wife's arm, almost hesitantly as if handling the most delicate of treasures, Severus takes the other.

"Severus, I won't break!" Lily smiles warmly as James tuts in protest.

"Now Lily Flower, if he wants to treat you like that, it is all right with me. You are a most beautiful, feisty, delicate blossom."

Giving a little snort, the two men laugh at one another and then smile. The woman between them was precious to both of them. And her looking a little put out was indeed a beautiful sight.

Entering the room, Severus pauses as his gaze narrows in remembered hatred as he spies his old enemy Sirius Black. Both going for the wands at the exact time, James and Lily both prevent Severus as Remus knocks Sirius upside the back of his head hard.

Augusta clucking in disapproval, she simply does an Accio charm and takes both their wands into her safekeeping for the time being. Because both of them were acting like two dogs over a bitch in heat...

**They wanted to fight each other!**

"Prove you can behave you can get them back." The elderly woman replied simply. Over the years since Lily and the Marauders had come to stay with her and Neville. Filling the estates with lots of love and laughter that she has missed dearly, she as well as Lily has had to act as disciplines for not only the children.

But on occasion the Dad and Uncles as well.

"But Augusta!' Whined Sirius, who was attempting to give puppy eyes, only to have the elderly woman slap his hand rather sharply with her own wand...

"Yeouch!"

Watching the commotion as Remus shakes his head of the dancing man; Severus turns to Lily and James. "He hasn't changed much has he?" Sighs of exasperation was his only answer as Severus looks up to the heavens as if asking. "Why me?"

After an hour so, everyone talks quietly as Severus goes into the pensieve for the next hour or so. Memories that they themselves know all to well, the potions master peeks out to take notes of certain things before going back in.

Remus and the others of course curious to know what he is writing, they are held back by their desire to have his trust. One of the few people who might be able to help them according to their memories was the man looking through right now; he may be their only hope.

Time though is what they give him. Lily and Augusta both going to experiment in the kitchens with Nippy. The three men start getting into a muggle came that Lily had taught them called Poker.

It was something that the three of them enjoyed much and after all this was over. They intended on sharing it with many of their friends from long ago.

So as Severus remained silent, as he parted from the Pensieve they were smart enough to know and simply pointed to the coffee table. Understanding on his features, the man simply nodded his head towards the pile of paper and started to go through them.

Two hours later as dinner was called, he was involved so deeply, that Lily was wise in having Nippy make sandwiches and a drink he could easily hold in one hand. The simple courtesy appreciated clearly with a look of thanks towards the house elf and the others. She returns to dinner with her husband and the rest of her makeshift family.

Finally later that night, Severus was done.

"Well...?" James said quietly. The serious nature in his tone, so unlike what Severus has known to expect from him.

"I need to work out some theories in my labs. But Dumbledore wrong?"

"It is hard to believe isn't it Severus." Remus answered softly. The werewolf looking tired, considering the full moon is not to far off. "But you saw the memories left by Alex from that night. You saw Voldemort admitting it to them himself. That it was not Alex but Harry he aimed at first."

"I saw..." Severus replied quietly as he rubbed his nose between his fingers. "But Horcruxes Lily? And Harry being one?!"

"I know...I know..." The red head cried softly. "I can't loose my baby Severus. I can't loose him or Alex!"

Her tears flowing down her cheeks in fear and worry for her boys, James wraps his arms around her in comfort. Severus not able to not do the same, he goes to the other side of the woman he has loved all his life to offer comfort as well.

Surprised by the fact that although James tenses up. He allows it. Lily has been growing more desperate every year when then can not find one hint, one clue to safely remove a Horcux from a living being short of death. It was one of the main reasons why he was constantly thankful for Sirius's presence.

The man had a natural way with his own stubbornness sometimes of making a person laugh when they needed it the most.

"I promise you Lily, and it will take some time. I promise you I will help you find a way."

A soft smile on her features as she clutches onto James desperately, Severus looks at the man who had made her happy all these years. "Thank you..." Was all that the eldest Potter said.

It was enough...

That moment, Sirius whom had fallen asleep had promptly fell off the couch. Landing hard, the man looked up dazed, scratched his ass for a moment and then turned over and went back to sleep.

The sudden timing was enough to make Lily and everyone else break out into fits of laughter that was desperately needed.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12**

**Two Weeks later**

**Halloween**

Although he was still a right git, to the twins in class, Severus behind closed doors was kind and helpful to them and their friends. Asking them specific questions, concerning what they have noticed in Harry's skills and mannerisms. Severus was working out some theories before he got started.

Many notes having been taken, he was looking over them as he and the teachers sat with the students during the Halloween Feast.

The only one missing of course was Professor Quirrel.

According to the boys and the memories he was witness to. The man was not only an agent for Voldemort. But he also had Voldemort attached to the back of his head. That was honestly disturbing even for him. He would have long since done something about what he had seen. But according to the memories and the boys, Hagrid's monster of a Cerberus pet would take care of it for now.

So he bided his time and waited.

And he was rewarded.

"TROLL! There's a troll in the dungeon!" Quirrel shouted as he came running in. The trail of the purple turban flying behind him, the man promptly 'fainted' to the floor. Snape knowing full well that the man was faking it. This was his moment....

Knowing Albus was about to give the order, to the prefects and Head boy and Head girl to get their classmates to the dorms. He catches the attention of the Headmaster as the other teachers corral their students.

"Albus don't send them to the dorms."

"Severus, you know they will be far safer there."

"True, but what if in the time it has taken Professor Quirrel the troll has gotten out of the dungeons? Do you really want to risk sending the children out into the halls, and the chance they will run into it?"

Albus was surprised by Severus's statement. Yet his words rang true. It is quite a distance between here and the dungeons that Quirrel had shouted the troll was located in. So it stands to reason, that the creature may not be here anymore.

"You have made a valid point Severus. Take Minerva, Filius, and Hagrid. Between the four of you track it down and do what you can to get it out."

Nodding his head simply, the Potions Master gathers the others and runs towards a side door and out the halls. Albus barking out other orders, including that the students remain where they are, for their safety. The Headmaster of course, being their main protection many of them breathed a small sigh of relief.

Still as the teachers head out, Harry, Alex, and Neville look at one another and relax. Their actions noted by some with confusion, it is ignored on the large part. But yet it catches the eyes of one in particular.

Not surprisingly, Hermione who was considered the brightest witch of her age had wondered, for up until the announcement. All three of them seemed tense. Like they knew something was going to happen. According, to Cho who was a year above, the three boys had insisted to the prefects that they make sure every student was in the hall.

This was puzzling, but considering it was a request of the Potters primarily. Well many had complied. Even the Slytherins in their own way had come, despite the fact the request came from the Boy-Who-Lived and his brother.

Although all gossip was on the troll, Hermione found herself ignoring it as she started to stand up, to head towards either the Hufflepuff or nearby Gryffindor table. She was halted though as Neville's toad Trevor landed into her lap.

Never one for any kind of scaled creature to be near her, she of course had shrieked loud and clear. Thus scream had immediately distracted almost the entire hall, to look at the bookish girl who turned bright red with embarrassment.

The toad rapidly hopping away, it is reward with a conjuring of flies and other things for his distracting the young girl.

His owner looking at his two friends, as Hermione is comforted by her fellow housemates. He nods his head, in response to the looks being given. Their secrets were fine for now....

Their eyes were focused more or less on the man between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The one, whom even now was making Harry's scar ache with intense pain at the mere rage, that his plan was not going as it should be.

Voldemort was thwarted for right now.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 13**

**Gathering Info 1**

**Stealth, musing, and memories**

**Later that night**

Having promised there mother to not wander in the halls when Voldemort starts doing what he does best. Harry and Alex make mental notes to one another to make it up to her later on. Well that is if they survive this exploring without getting caught by Filch.

Twice they have had to hide extremely well underneath the cloak which their father had given them and Neville to use. They had to go and see if everything was all right. Knowing Voldemort was thwarted in getting to the stone at the moment, this was anyone's ballgame as other then Harry and Alex being united.

Well history has been changed.

Things were different now. Anything could happen, so as they approached the Hufflepuff portrait, Neville was starting to creep out on his own. The twins looking at their brother in all but blood he slides under the cloak as well.

"What are we doing again Harry?" Neville questioned. Having only gotten the gist of it from Alex as he and the other Hufflepuffs were being escorted to dorms alongside the Slytherins, Neville was puzzled by Alex's words to meet him and Harry outside the Hufflepuff Common room.

"We are going to check on our dark visitor." Harry said simply as he gestured for silence. Nothing else needed to be said the three boys began to move.

When growing up, they were often the target of pranks by the Marauders which served two purposes. First was, it was for fun. James and the two other men did not want the boys' childhood to be all work and no play. It would not give them time to be who they were...boys.

Secondly, it was simply to also train them to be stealthy when they attempted to get the older men back.

More often then not in the beginning the boys failed much to their irritation. Eventually though as they grew older, they got better at it. Before they officially left for the train, they had pulled off their best one ever.

Having taken a cue from a muggle movie called the Parent Trap, the boys after giving Lily warning in advance, the red headed woman had giggled. In fact she had even decided to help the boys set up her husband and his two friends.

When the three men had woken up the chaos that had ensued was enough to make even the most stoic of dowagers such as Augusta crack up with laughter. In fact the Matriarch of the Longbottom family did. Remus looked like a wet poodle with his hair sticky and constantly trying to get the goop off of him as it was dripping in places he didn't know he had?

James was sliding all over the place. Known for balance on the broom, it seems at the slickness of the floor, it didn't transfer as well.

As to Sirius...well. The fact that even now at this time, the boys couldn't help but crack up at the image he made. It was just too much. Hands being slapped over lips automatically at the sounds of footsteps, despite being under the cloak, they darted into the shadows.

Filch was coming around the corner. Mrs. Norris draped across his shoulders like a fur stole of Augusta's, Harry and Neville both had to restrain Alex's wand arm which was itching to play a prank reminiscent of a clothes incident from the stories their Dad had told them.

One that if their mother knew James, had taught the twins and Neville....well let is just say that they would no longer have a father. Because Lily would surely kill him, as would Augusta. Both women as the three grew up, knew each man was teaching them tricks of their trade from when they were in Hogwarts.

Even the elderly woman, despite never having met them, had heard of the three of them. Frank who albeit only two years older, wrote her of their stunts as some were funny, some were deserved and others he needed to vent. Like Lily, he found that some of the things that did were indeed out of line.

After the incident with Snape, Albus had told only the Head boy and Head girl of that night and of Remus's secret. Yes the Head students knew as well and only them, besides the teachers for the sheer fact because of his need to come and go at odd hours. It helped that if the adults did not get to him or the others first if needed to.

That at least someone can get Remus to Madame Pomphrey.

Even though they had long since lost the original, the boys were lucky that their dad and uncles had thought ahead and made a second copy of the Marauder's Map. Ironically though, and to annoy all three of them, it said simply this...

**Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs**

**Proudly present to the Pup, Cub, and Kit**

**The Marauder's Map V.2**

All three had groaned at their nicknames for because of their ages that it exactly what they turned into ironically. When they were younger and although it had taken longer, James had taught his boys and Neville how to become Animagus.

Ironically, Harry was a white puppy, Alex was a black wolf cub, and Neville was a grey fox kit.

Lily found it funny as did Augusta, because all three were so cute in their Animagus forms that the nicknames stuck. The Marauders would never let them live it down.

Still they now move just as they did that day, shaking their heads free of the childish memories for the moment. Following a path that according to the map would lead them to a passageway beside Professor Quirrel's quarters. Remembering the memories from a lifetime they are trying to change.

Harry had almost collapsed during the Halloween Feast and had to literally fight his own need to do so. Keeping in mind that they need...

No they must keep Albus in the dark as long as possible. They knew their headmaster meant well, but he was so blind to many things. Some of the choices he had made were right.

But also wrong at the same time. The incident with the troll was the first. Even though the troll was defeated thanks to Alex it had been thought that everyone else had lucked out and not gotten hurt.

It seems they were wrong. Not only did they successfully prevent the troll from doing harm, by allowing the more experienced teachers to handle it. They did prevent the death of a Hufflepuff 5th year whom would have been coming out of the common room for the badgers.

The incident had not sat well with Alex, for not only did he not know about it apparently. Marcus had known and did not care in the slightest to warn anyone save the Slytherins. Harry when he had learned of how evil he had been as Marcus, the boy shuddered with revulsion to the point; it had taken Alex through their bond months to sort him out.

Sure he acted as if everything was fine when he found out that day and shared the news with Neville. But there were just some things you can not share with your parents. That only a sibling could and be willing to listen and understand....

You see despite being happier, once he saw those memories, that part of Harry which belonged to Voldemort?

Became active...

And only the bond with Alex was keeping it from taking over.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 14**

**Gathering Info 2**

Alex, Harry, and Neville moved stealthily towards a hidden door. Finally reaching a statue, two listen as the others does a series of hissing sounds. Moments later, they are rewards as a door appears from within the stone.

"I swear I will never get used to you speaking Parseltongue Harry." Neville whispered as he just shook his head. The boys entering the passageway, it takes but a few more minutes of hissing before the door behind them vanishes.

"Same here Neville." Harry said painfully as his hand went to his scar. Sliding the cloak off, Alex can't help but grasp his brother's shoulder as he trembles with pain. The moment he does so, although still there it helps to calm it down.

His brother helps make the pain of that which is in him bearable.

"**Thanks Alex" **He states softly and without words. The thoughts shared on their twin bond, Alex gives a smile and nods his head.

Harry may be the one in the prophecy from what he and his family know. But as Neville whispers words of his own concern. He knows that Harry needs him to save what is left. It was their mother's theory that the power Voldemort knows not was the fact that they were twins.

Sure Harry was incredibly powerful in his own way being marked and all. But yet if he was so powerful why could his brother not survive without Alex present? If not for him, Harry's secret would have been given away many times over. Even if he is in Slytherin and Harry Gryffindor, the bond between the twins was immensely strong.

"Alex come on!"

Startled as apparently he had stopped, he heard the whisper aggravation of Neville and Harry both. A sheepish grin on his features, he chases after the two other boys, whose wands were alit with a mute lumos spell.

Just enough light to see, but not enough to be detected.

"We're here..."

The silence now absolute, the three boys hear words coming through faintly.

"Master, the plan failed."

**I know that servant**. The sound of a hissing voice, it is one that is filled with malice, as it was someone that two of the three listening remember quite well. Seeing the memories from before, they and Neville shiver reflexively in memory. **The stone we must get it**

"Indeed Master, but Dumbledore has had us set up the protections for it. Each professor here has included something. Even that oaf Hagrid, has brought in one of his pets for its protection"

**Hagrid is easy to manipulate. Give him what he wants and he will speak of what he knows easily.**

"And the others Master?"

**I must think on that my faithful servant. In the meantime you know what you must do. Now I must hunt.  
**

At that moment, none of the boys knows for sure who did it as they immediately froze. But the sound of something cracking under pressure was loud and for sure noticeable, to them. With the spell on the wall, they could hear how Quirrel screamed in pain as a squelching sound came forth that could only be the separation at this moment of what is left of the Dark Lord from his body save for a thread.

Sensing now as the spirit of the Dark Lord moves, Harry instinctively knows which direction it is heading. Grabbing the invisibility cloak and urging his brother and friend to the floor, the three boys huddle together as low as they possibly could.

A questioning look shot from both of them at the sudden moves he had them to, understanding crosses their features as a foreboding chill immediately creeps into the passageway.

Clutching instinctively now to Harry's hand. As Neville grabs onto his, Alex lets his connection to Harry protect his brother's spirit. Through their bond, he can hear his brother screaming so loud in pain that it even hurts him. Neville knowing something was up continuously whispered words of encouragement to both boys as they fight off the feelings of Voldemort.

Hearing the words, both boys listened to Neville. Doing their best to ignore what lingers over them as if he was sensing their presence, in the passage way with him. Alex worried now as he feels the bond being tested by the Horcux within Harry struggles to breathe quietly under the cover of the cloak.

"**Harry fight it"** The younger Potter thought on their bond as he clutches onto his brother's hand tightly. **"Fight it; don't let it warn him that you are here."**

"**It's hard Alex..."** The dark haired boy whispered. **"It's so hard..."** He continued in agonizing pain. His mind whimpering with the constant fighting it is doing.

"You can beat it Harry. You can. You have me now to help you. Remember Mom, Dad, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony. Even Grandma Augusta is doing her best to help you. Think of those who love you Harry and fight him back."

Those words being told over and over to the troubled 11 year old, they sink into Harry's mind and soul. The brightness that is his power albeit dark shines with a warm effervescent light, as it pushes back the pure blackness of that which tries to harm his very being.

A gold light joining with it via a bond of familial care, Harry and Alex combine to silence it as the being makes one last effort to reach out to its other part.

It works and both boys collapse on top of one another as the main spirit of Voldemort floats away. Neville catching them as best he could before their heads hit the floor. The Hufflepuff and best friend of the twins gives an exasperated sigh.

"Great...I hope Harry and Alex have cut back on the tarts." That said the 11 year old manages to get them situated so that he can pull both out at the same time. Making sounds of irritation as he does so, the slightly robust boy still can't help but smile as he moves.

Groaning and grunting as he manages to pull a couple of feet in 20 minutes, Neville makes an annoyed face as he is already panting with exhaustion. "They haven't cut back on the tarts dangit!"

Exerting himself, Neville finally manages to get to the end of the secret passageway. Groaning and grunting, he realized he was stuck at an impasse as the door would not appear without Harry speaking the words.

Irritation crossing his features, he sat down and admittedly looked thoughtful as he had to now sit it out. Considering they were trying to let the presence not be known, the only thing the robust 11 year old could do is wait. And pray that Harry was up and awake before the soul of Voldemort returns.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two hours later**

Coming around Alex, was the first awake. The younger of the twins dazed and puzzled at where they are for a moment. It takes a single look from Neville before he remembers.

Rapidly turning to Harry, he could see that Harry was starting to come around as well. His hand going to the back of his head as if to check for lumps, they eventually find that they were alone in the passageway. Worried and immediately restraining themselves from shouting out for their missing friend. It takes a touch from behind to make Alex yelp in surprise.

Laughter that although a little subdued erupts from out of nowhere as the twins reach out as one and pull the cloak off of their friend.

"Neville." Alex whispers as Harry starts to hiss the proper commands to open the door. As it emerges and swings open to the main hallway the more reddish haired member of the twins stands still as he speaks.

"Yeah Alex?"

"Run...."

Laughter and not caring if they get caught now, the Hufflepuff takes off like a shot with the twins following him. Their desperate need to forget recent events was foremost in their mind as they ran for their individual dorms. Somehow evading capture as they do so, the three boys know that things are changing.

"Thanks Neville for looking after us and sorry about collapsing on you." Harry said quietly. Alex and the Slytherin dorms already behind them as theirs was the first they come across.

"No problem...just would you and Alex do me a favor?"

"What?

"Next time you decide to be a girl and faint, cut back on the tarts. You two ain't exactly light as a feather."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 15**

**A True Marauder's Wife**

**A week later**

**Longbottom Estates**

Having received the letter from the twins and Neville concerning Voldemort, James and Lily were proud that they took the initiative to spy on the Professor. But they and Augusta were quite angry at their boys for pulling such a foolish stunt.

Especially after the news that Neville had given concerning the attack of sorts Voldemort had done on the twins, simply by being close by. This had worried them to know end as despite the Occulmency that they had worked on with them, it still seemed to not be enough to protect Harry's mind from the connection between him and Voldemort.

Only when Alex was close by did their oldest survive. Yes the Potters did indeed know about the closeness between the twins and that without Alex. Harry would not be as stable as he is now.

Compared to the almost psychotic nature they had seen in the memories the older Alex had left, they know that the difference between Harry then and Harry now was the presence of his brother.

Thoughts and theories being talked about, one thing for sure Lily and James had both done and Augusta agreed to. Much to Severus's pleasure, he now had the freedom to ground all three boys should they ever get caught doing another stunt like the one they did.

Despite the fact that the boys immediately protested it when the potions professor showed them the letter written by their families, they kind of understood that they had frightened them to death. Especially Lily, who was right there ready and willing to pull them out of Hogwarts....

It was one big headache, for the boys as Severus for his first part of their punishment had all three scrubbing cauldrons out for a week from his seventh year NEWT classes. Some of the potions he had that particular class working on were quite....sticky.

But in the meantime, considering the news that the boys discovered was indeed important. Severus was balking and with good reason as to their next plan.

"No. We would kill each other the first week and you know it."

"Um Lily Blossom, he's got a point." James worded as he looked at his wife and one of his best friends. The latter of which had just as much a mutinous look on his features as did the potions professor. "Sirius and he really dislike one another."

The red headed woman pinching her nose between her fingers, Augusta and Remus who have been watching laugh in delight. Nippy beside them, the house elf was bringing drinks and snacks for the two who were highly amused at the little discussion before them.

The werewolf explaining some of the enmity between the Black family head and the Professor, from when they were younger, the old woman had an amused glint to her eyes as they both watched.

"This is why he will be Padfoot the entire time!" Lily said sweetly. Her green eyes flashing with pure logic as she looks at the two men whom would be part of the plan she came up with.

Because Voldemort was there, and knowing her sons and their best friend. She was all right with giving Severus permission to punish them as a family member would. But considering that they thwarted the Dark Lord's plan with the troll incident, they wanted to be sure they could prevent him from trying something else.

Children were in the school.

"I repeat Lily. We would KILL each other."

Frowning in exasperation, the red head looked at her childhood friend with determination. Deciding to draw out the big guns, she whips out a set of pictures for which James and Remus beat a hasty retreat for. Knowing their friend, they felt it would be the better part of valor to hide.

Sirius's eyes widening to the point half his face was nothing but at the implications of those pictures. His eyes narrow in a mixture of fear and anger that is directed at two men currently running for their lives. "You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?"

Standing up silently, Sirius got out his wand. "All right, I'll behave and Lils."

"Yes Padfoot?"

"You are definitely a Marauder's wife. Do you mind if hex your husband and his friend until next week?" A thoughtful look on her features, pleased still by his compliment, she shakes her head as she contemplates his question. Or as Augusta who is currently giggling like a schoolgirl would say...his need for revenge.

"Well go ahead as long as it's nothing fatal thank you. And I would like James back in one piece if you could."

Nodding his head, the man was out like a shot chasing after his two best friends. Severus of course watching this was puzzled at what could possibly ruffle his nemesis so much. Attempting to see what it was, Lily promptly but the pictures where they were protected.

Tucked neatly into her bra, much to the reddening features of Severus....

The red head promptly walking away, she paused and said something that to made him agree to behave and to work with his childhood enemy.

"8 years old, the park"

Remembering what to this day is still one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Severus hastily turned back to the floo and fled back to Hogwarts to prepare a room for his 'guest'. Annoyance on his features, one thing for sure he has learned alongside James, who alone has experienced her wrath more times then any and survived was one single important fact.

Never cross Lily....

She can make you wish you never been born if angry enough.


End file.
